(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an edible chew for domestic carnivorous animals and, more specifically, to an edible rawhide chew with a pizzle inner member.
(2) Description of Related Art
Chews have long been known in the art as a means for encouraging and satiating the chewing instinct of domestic carnivorous animals. By way of example, a rawhide chews are commonly provided to dogs to allow them to satiate their inherent need to chew.
As a “chew,” it is desirable that the chew be capable of enduring the rigorous chewing activity of a dog, etc., for a protracted period of time. To accommodate the desire for longevity and durability, chews are often designed of synthetic materials or rawhide.
Synthetic materials, such as rubber, etc., provide a suitable chewing sensation and are generally durable. However, due to the chemicals required to create such chews, they can be harmful to a dog if consumes them and are not considered edible because they can not be digested.
Alternatively, rawhide, which is a component typically formed from the hide of an animal, provides both a natural and durable substance. Rawhide is commonly given to a dog as a chew because of its ability to withstand the treatment provided by the dog. More specifically, rawhide is a relatively tough and sheet-like component that can be knotted into a variety of forms that are desirable to dogs. A problem with rawhide is that it is relatively tasteless. Thus, rawhide-only chews can become boring to a dog over time which causes the dog to lose interest in such chews.
To maintain a dog's interest in a rawhide chew, some have attempted to combine the rawhide chew with a chew treat, such as jerky. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,653, issued to Sherrill (the '653 patent), is a rawhide chew with jerky wrapped within and extending from the chew. According to '653 patent, the jerky is an appetizing treat for a dog that entices the dog to chew the chew. Admittedly, dogs are extremely attracted to jerky. While the extension of the jerky may entice a dog to grasp the jerky and continue chewing on the chew, the use of jerky has a drawback in that once the jerky is gone, the dog begins to lose interest in the remaining rawhide. In practice, dogs often chew upon the jerky and rawhide until only the rawhide remains. At that point, a dog often abandons the remaining rawhide. Thus, a dog's interest in the chew is present due to the taste and smell of the jerky and not the mastication qualities of the chew.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a chew that maintains a dog's interest due to mastication qualities of the chew itself.